narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinomi Harema
Kinomi Harema (Berry of an Interval of Clear Weather) is a genin-level shinobi of Iwagakure, and a member its Team Ketsueki. Personally taught under Ikioi herself, she is a splendid shinobi in the making, skilled in her clan's Hiden, the Weather Manipulation, specializing in using wind. Background Born into the Harema Clan, she was born into the royal-like life of Iwa, and trained by the great masters Iwagakure had to offer at the time. She was personally taken under the care of Ikioi, her clan head (not Kage in this timeline), and trained in the Wind nature of her Weather Manipulation. Joining the Iwa Academy at age 7, she soon graduated at age 9, working hard to achieve that outcome. Since then she has been training in the Wind part of Weather, improving her usage for 5 years, making it almost perfect. After graduating the academy, she was placed into a squad led by Suigetsu Ketsueki, training for the 5 years under him, along with Arahitogami, and Iris Senju. Now at age 14, her team has been selected to represent Iwagakure in the Chūnin Exams. Appearance Blond bangs adorn her, hair reaching her middle back. Many consider her attractive, with her emerald eyes, and adoring smile. Tall for her age, her body has grown for it, and is considered by most a woman. She wears a green open hoodie over her two shirts, one red-button up back, the other a blue under shirt, which both are revealing somewhat. A small in size brown belt ties around her with a golden heart buckle. Magenta tights define her legs, and she wears blue boots with white furry tops, specially faishoned to give her great traction, speed and agility in battle. Personality Kinomi essentially is a hard worker. She likes to earn things, not be given the easy way out. But when forced, she can try another, easier way to do something, but only when all options fail. This Harema is usually a happy, sweet person, who's optimistic and likes to think of better outcomes. She likes to have fun in anything she does, even if its life or death. She takes it upon herself to enjoy life, as she doesn't know how long it'll last. Also she embraced the Will of Stone, and she is not easily deterred from any of her goals, despite odds. As she is optimistic, she always attempts to get a better outcome. She is very smart for her age, and comes up for combat plans, as seen when she uses her wind not to attack the opponent, but to confuse them from her true plans, or attack. She is also very smart when it comes to the basics of the ninja, what she was taught in the academy, along with conserving chakra, and utilizing it effectively. Nindō Kinomi also generally tries to lift everyone's spirits, and doesn't like to be around depressed people. Despite being in a war-torn village, she has managed to help the others back to their feet, helping them believe all hope isn't lost and her village can be still restored. Restoring Iwagakure's independence is her Nindō, and she wants to become a Chūnin for that reason. Abilities Kinomi certainly has skill, being a Harema. As she shows promise, she has already begun to grasp one part of the two of her clan's Hiden abilities, Weather Manipulation. Ninjutsu Skilled in the basics she was taught in the academy, she was one of the top at her class, mastering things like the Clone Technique, and Body Replacement, and Transformation. Her prowess even extended to the Body Flicker, adding to her speed, that could be increased with her wind, and the Summoning Technique, which allows her to summon her young goat Ginyagi. Her specialization is her clan's more well-known Hiden, Weather Manipulation. Hiden: Weather Manipulation At the command of her whistles, wind forms. Using Weather Manipulation, she can concentrate the wind for cutting (she can control what her wind cuts, and what it doesn't), or creating multiple wind storms. She is very versatile with her wind and has gotten creative, able to shape it and apply it for various purposes, much like Wind Release. She able to apply her wind, to herself, allowing her to fly. Her wind direction is pretty good. Sometimes, she uses the wind to confuse her opponent into thinking she missed, when in actuality, the technique was for something different entirely. An example of her capability and inventiveness is how she can use the wind to either snuff out fire, or take air away from fire, so it ceases to burn. Also, over the training period, Kinomi managed how to cause it to rain without having to be emotional to do so. However, she cannot manipulate the water, only make it rain wherever she wants. The rain does possess the same ability that Yota's did, allowing her to absorb chakra and vitality and even add it to her own. The rain can depress the opponent as well, making them lose their will to keep fighting. She has combined her skill with the wind to increase the ability and scope of the rain and its effects. Bukijutsu Kinomi is skilled with the basic weapons she carries in scrolls (that she summons with generic sealing): kunai, shuriken, senbon and explosive tags. As a Harema, she does have the potential to use Flora Manipulation for weapons, though she hasn't begun to learn that part of her clan's hidens yet. But she has a natural affinity for weapons because of this, and works her weapons in with her wind, and her basic taijutsu. Her kunai seem to be her primary weapon, and unless the situation specifically calls for Wind first, she usually starts a battle accessing the opponent with weapons first, instead of wasting chakra evaluating their worth. Kenjutsu Using her wind and sword handles, she can create a simple Wind Sword by making the wind a blade shape, which can be used like a regular sword. But this allows Kinomi to dull her blade, so it can passively pass through someone with no drawbacks. Kinomi usually does this to trick her opponents into thinking she has no motive in hitting them. But when the gentle wind (how it is referred to when its dull) makes contact, she can then blow them away, by pushing the wind out, or make it hard to breathe for them. She is skilled with her wind swords, and can fight on par with a regular sword user. Taijutsu Average in this art, as a ninja, she has been trained in the basics of this ninja art. Her special usage comes with her specialization, the Wind of her Weather. Riding the wind for the short time, she can briefly engage in aerial circular combat, before falling. Using her wind, she can increase her speed to land blows. Also her taijutsu can go with her Bukijutsu, helping her land a kunai strike, or attach a tag. Her fighting style resembles Taekwondo in the basics, and allows for her fighting style to become unique in nature to others. Chakra Control Stats Synopsis Ame's Chūnin Exams As her team walks towards Ame, Kinomi trudges on, despite all the rain in the Rain Country, and the nerve-racking site of Ame. She tries to make a plan, but as Arahitogami states, it's too early to make one. So she gives him and Iris a simple one: to work together, and believe in themselves, bringing out their abilities to the fullest. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Genin